The Insane Life of an Average Companion
by Careless1021
Summary: Carmela Brianna Silver meets her old friend, in an English-class battle against our good friend and his old enemies...


Chapter One: The Abduction

A/N: This is my very first Fan Fiction, so please consider that while reviewing. Thank you!

My name is Carmela Brianna Silver, and I have a story to tell. The time I met the very last Time Lord. The Doctor, he's called. He took me away one day. I'm glad he did, too! He's taught me so much, about paradoxes, and being kind to species, but knowing which ones to run from. I haven't met his other companions, or so he calls them, but I'm skipping the point. Here's what happened, from the day he took me in that funny blue box, to the day he made me go home, much to my dismay:

I was in English class. My wonderful teacher, Ms. Anderson, was talking about, "The Diary of Anne Frank" as I was listening. I love the Diary of Anne Frank. It's such a good play (as that was what we were reading aloud.) when I heard a crash. I looked up from the textbook, to see a big box that had smashed through the window.

"Oh my… Doctor?" I asked. I had seen The Doctor once before, I was very young. 5 or 6 maybe, when he had saved me from a monster. It kept on yelling, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" at me. That was when The Doctor came, and we ran. He brought me back to my house. He told me his name in the blue box, which was so much bigger on the inside. It seemed like a dream, which was what my parents told me. I had soon believed them, too. I was so crazy.

So I walked over to the box, despite what Ms. Anderson kept on saying, "Carmela! Get away from that!" but I waved her off, assuring everyone that everything was alright. The door swung open, and The Doctor stepped out, in all of his glory. His bowtie and fez made me cheer with glee. "Doctor! You're back!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around him, as he hugged back.

"Yes, Carmela. You seem older though!" He said, looking me up and down. I laughed.

"Well, I was only about 5 when you saw me last." I responded, as everyone gaped at us. They thought he was a stranger, who had crashed through their classroom and began speaking to the girl who sat in the back, and knew everything.

"Oh, this is The Doctor, and Doctor, this is my English class." I said, beckoning to the other students.

"What? You guys take a class to speak English? You all speak it so well, though!" He said, with a mixture of curious-ness, and confusion. I laughed.

"We aren't that good." I muttered, smiling, and staring at the floor, just so overwhelmed with all of the strange events.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know something, Carmela." The Doctor responded, as if he just remembered a message or something. I looked at him, and he continued.

"The Daleks, the monster that attacked you last time I saw you, have found you, and they're coming as we speak." He said, as if it weren't a big deal. My jaw dropped.

"W-What?" I asked, stuttering, looking around, when the door smashed open, breaking the hinges with one mighty, "Crack!" and I gasped. The Doctor used his screwdriver, which had a green light-bulb at the end to avert his attention to himself. I remember seeing that when he first visited me.

"Well, hello there buckets of bolts. I see that you've managed to find Carmela here, and I just wanted to say that nothing you can do will get her out of this big blue box." He said, shoving me into it, and shut the door behind me.

I beat on the door, yelling for him to let me out. I could hear John, Matthew, and Adam, the three class clowns, screaming. I laughed to myself. Then I remembered that they were being attacked by Daleks. I felt someone beat on the door of the box themselves.

"Who is that?" I asked, curiously. They beat the door again, and said their name, which I could barely hear, but I could still hear it.

"John!" He cried, and I could feel my face burning. I had sort of liked John for as long as I could remember.

"Oh, what's happening out there, I can't get the door to open!" I said, hitting the door once again with my fist.

I heard a crash, and The Doctor ran into the blue box with a boy on his shoulder. The noise had stopped, as The Doctor put the boy on the floor, and started fumbling with the center of the box.

"This is called the TARDIS, by the way." The Doctor said, as if he could read my thoughts. I nodded in understanding, and looked at the boy. It was John!

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked, making sure he was breathing. After I made sure he was alive, I slapped him across the face, but he wouldn't wake up.

"He was hitting the TARDIS, and she doesn't like to be physically abused." The Doctor said,


End file.
